<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Time for Everything by Cheshire_Hearts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485156">First Time for Everything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire_Hearts/pseuds/Cheshire_Hearts'>Cheshire_Hearts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Awkwardness, Blind Date, Clubbing, First Meetings, Gift Fic, M/M, Pre-War, Soundwave is a DJ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:00:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire_Hearts/pseuds/Cheshire_Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazz’s friend sets up a meeting for him with a new mech, but Jazz doesn’t know if it’s work-related or of a more personal nature. Either way, he’s about to find out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jazz/Soundwave (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Secret Spark Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Time for Everything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/moneychangeseverything/gifts">moneychangeseverything</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a gift fic for a friend on a Discord server and I had a lot of fun writing this for them :D The prompt was "First time meeting" with either JazzWave or the Elite Trine (I might add a chapter with the Elite Trine meeting late since both ideas made me so incredibly happy).<br/>Hope you love it Money!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jazz slipped into the seedy bar, looking around in the darkened interior for the mech he was supposed to be meeting with. He wasn’t even sure who he was looking for. This whole thing had been set up by a mutual friend who claimed Jazz and this mystery mech were perfect for each other. Jazz doubted it. But even with that doubt, here he was, slipping around the edges of the room and keeping to the shadows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His friend had told when and where to be, which table too, but hadn’t bothered to tell him anything about the mech he was meeting with. Jazz also wasn’t sure if this was a work-related thing or a personal thing. It could be either or with the friend that set all of this up and Jazz wasn’t even sure what he wanted this to be or to turn into.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With one last quick look around, Jazz slid into the correct booth in the back corner and waited. He was a little early, but he liked getting to new places early. It gave him time to look around and poke at things and get a lay of the land. It also meant he got to enjoy the really good music thumping out of the speakers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned back, looking casual and unbothered. Behind his visor, his optics tracked all the mecha around him and where all the doors were. He also took a moment to watch the DJ. The mech was certainly nice to look at. Tall, mostly blue and white with a striking red visor and a white blast mask underneath it. Jazz stared at the square sheet of glass on the mech's chest, trying to decipher what it was for. It didn’t look like any windshield Jazz had ever seen before and it was definitely not a cockpit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jazz’s gaze eventually left the strange mech and searched over the crowd again. He was hoping to catch a glimpse of the mech he was meeting with, especially since their meeting time was almost upon them. The song changed, but Jazz ignored it and kept focusing on the mecha around him. The Polyhexian almost missed the DJ stepping up to his table and Jazz turned to look at the mech with a slight start.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other mech slid into the booth opposite Jazz and just stared at him. Jazz stared right on back and began to wonder if this was the mech he’d been set up with. They didn’t say anything for a while and Jazz raked his processor for something, anything to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey there,” he finally settled with. It wasn’t the best, but it certainly wasn’t the worst thing he’d ever said during a first meeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Greetings. Designation: Soundwave.” The mech, Soundwave, said a bit stiltedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jazz gave him a lopsided grin. “Name’s Jazz. You the mech I’m supposed ta meet up with? Stepper said we’d make a good match, whatever that means.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soundwave let out a slight huff. “Stepper: refused to answer any questions. Insisted on setting up meeting for us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he does that from time to time.” Jazz eyed the sheet of glass now that Soundwave was closer but still couldn’t figure out what it was or what it was for. “So, how do ya know him? Work or?” He purposefully left it vague, it was a thing he always did in these kinds of meetings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soundwave: met Stepper vorn ago during a job. Stepper: was in Soundwave’s way. Did not help at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jazz actually laughed a little at that. “He’s always getting in my way too. Had ta stop doing stuff with him cause of it.” Jazz paused, looking over the mech one more time now that they were closer. “So, any idea what he meant about us being a good match?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soundwave cocked his helm to the side and watched Jazz for a moment. “Jazz: want something to drink?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Jazz said with a little uncertainty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched Soundwave stand up and walk off, noting how most mechs were quick to get out of his way. He drummed his digits on the tabletop a bit, not noticing when they synced up to the beat of the music. It was clear he and Soundwave at least had similar side jobs considering how they both knew Stepper, but Jazz still had no idea why Stepper had them meet up like this. This wasn’t how meeting a new contact or colleague usually went and it also wasn’t quite like how the mech set others up on blind dates. It was a weird combination of the two and Jazz didn’t know if he liked it yet or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And of course, that was the moment Soundwave came back with two cubes of what looked like mild highgrade. Jazz took the cube offered to him and tasted it slowly, letting his chemoreceptors do their thing. Nothing was off about it and it was definitely mild highgrade. He took another sip and watched Soundwave, wondering if the mech would remove his blast mask. He didn’t, much to Jazz’s disappointment, but instead plopped a straw into the cube and somehow managed to feed it up underneath the bottom edge of his mask to drink from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jazz felt the awkwardness start to settle back in and shifted a little uncomfortably. “I’ve been thinking,” he started after another sip. “And I honestly don’t care what reason Stepper decided on why we needed ta meet. I got a thing later this week and I could use another pair o’ servos with it just ta make things run more smoothly. Ya interested in helping out?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Soundwave started and Jazz grinned. “However, Soundwave: requires Jazz’s assistance with something in exchange.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jazz had expected something like that and grinned broadly at the other mech. “Sounds like a deal.’ He pinged his number to the mech via short-ranged comms. “Ya can contact me on that about work or anything else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soundwave nodded and sent a confirmation back with his own commlink and Jazz quickly saved the number for later. They drank for a bit in silence and Jazz watched the mecha on the dance floor, optics traveling back to the empty spot in front where Soundwave had been when Jazz had first arrived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” he hedged. “Do you have to get back to work or are ya free the rest o’ the night?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jazz watched Soundwave’s visor darken a shade. “Soundwave: is free until tomorrow night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A grin split Jazz’s face. “That’s great, mech, so am I. Wanna go find somewhere else ta talk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soundwave nodded, quickly finishing up his drink before standing. Jazz followed his lead, downing his highgrade and hopping up out of the booth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, where to?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soundwave started walking, clearing the way for them. “Soundwave: owns apartment not too far away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lead the way then,” Jazz chirped with a grin. Looked like Stepper had set him up a mech for both business and pleasure even though Jazz liked to keep those two things separate, they could be fun when combined.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>